


In Cold Blood

by ShellyNelsonLahey



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jeronica, Partners in Crime, Vughead, jeronica week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyNelsonLahey/pseuds/ShellyNelsonLahey
Summary: Veronica Lodge used to be known as Hiram Lodge's little princess, but after she had become Jughead Jones' girl, she was known as the 'Entrancing Serpent.' She started out as a dancer, but there was no way that he could simply let her stay that way when he knew she was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes upon. It took a couple of months of long nights, pillow talk, and messy sheets, but the two had grown exceptionally close. Soon, she rose up the ranks of the South Side Serpents, and without her, they would have continued to lose their people to the police that desperately wished they could capture the gang members. She made everything run smoothly, and some would say she was the Serpent's leader, an equal to Jughead. She started as Breakfast at Tiffany's, and ended up being In Cold Blood.





	In Cold Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day four of Jeronica Week, a prompt about Jughead and Veronica being partners in crime.

“Where the hell is Reggie?” Jughead’s angry, booming voice was heard throughout the Whyte Wyrm’s entire building, even though it was filled with chatter from the gang members, the South Side Serpents. Veronica sat on one of the stools, twirling her finger in the sunset red and orange cosmopolitan drink that Toni had made for her. She was bored, and was dying for action. The door to Jughead’s office was thrown open, his jaw clenched as he glanced around the hangout, knowing one of their runners was definitely hanging around someplace nearby. “Pea, do you know where that son of a bitch is?”

“Last I heard of him, he was fixing something up with the North Siders,” Sweet Pea crossed his arms, tongue wetting his lips. “Do I finally get to fuck that shit head up for almost killing my boyfriend?

“Mmhm… not yet,” Jughead spoke, narrowing his eyes as he though about what he was going to do next, what this plan was for the Mantle boy. “I heard he was checking out one of our girls here, wouldn’t leave them alone. Since you and him have some business to work on, you can help me fuck up his face until he begs for mercy.”

“One of our girls?” Cheryl’s high heels clacked on the floor as she approached the three men, Fangs silently standing beside Sweet Pea like he normally did. “You didn’t know that he was eyeing Veronica? I don’t think he’s dealing with the North Siders, I think he’s running away.”

“He… what?” Jughead turned his head to meet Veronica’s gaze, storming up to her at the bar, already knowing that Fangs and Sweet Pea were following suit. It wasn’t a command that he had to give out, because it was automatically a given since he was the leader of the South Side Serpents. “Ronnie, why didn’t you tell me?”

“Everyone is making it such a big deal,” Veronica rolled her eyes, sipping at her Cosmopolitan. She then smacked her lips a couple of times before placing the drink onto the bar and hopping down to meet Jughead face to face. Despite being shorter than him, her aura screamed that she was a force to be reckoned with, and currently she was oozing with intimidation, authority. She ran this place just as much as Jughead, maybe even a bit more since he always tried to make her stay behind and, thus, safe. “He accidentally ran into me and when we fell, our lips touched. It’s not like he held me down to the ground and kissed me. If he is running, it’s because Jughead doesn’t know how not to be a controlling dickhead.”

“I believe you’ve had too much to drink, Veronica,” Jughead sighed, placing his hands over hers, knowing she was upset. She always did when he went overboard, which considering how protective he was, was a constant battle between them. “Toni, please give her some water and Excedrin. We have a heist tonight, thanks to my beautiful, wonderful, incredible girlfriend.”

“Flattery will not make up for you being a possessive, controlling douche-bag, Jones,” Veronica scolded him, pointing her finger at his face. “Remember that time when I had to kiss Sweet Pea because we were playing spin the bottle? You attempted to beat him up, even though he was, and still is, dating Fangs.”

“To be honest, though, it was kind of hot,” Fangs whistled innocently, rocking back and forth on his heels as he avoided looking at Jughead. “I’m sorry, but it’s true. I was incredibly horny when we played the game, and you always had Sweet Pea off doing something, so I was lonely.”

“Then buck up and fuck your boyfriend on the bar for all I care,” Jughead teased, lifting a corner of his lips into a tiny smirk. “You do know you can come to me about anything, or even Veronica, right?”

“Yes, i’m going to ask our boss if I can keep his number-two behind to fuck him,” Fangs shot back, crossing his arms as he knew Jughead would probably have said no. “You’re only bullshitting because Veronica will call you out on it.”

“He’s right,” Veronica sang, smiling as she pinched his cheeks in a playful manner. “Still, Reggie better not come back with a black eye, or a broken nose, you hear me? We need him whether you like it or not.”

“What about Fangs and Sweet Pea’s revenge?” Jughead countered, cocking an eyebrow. When Veronica remained with her arms crossed and narrowed eyes, the gang leader knew he wasn’t going to win. “Fine. Some other time, when we don’t need him to help break into your house and steal your parent’s shit.”

“Good. Now, in an hour, I want all of you at the club. We’re going to go over our plan one more time to make sure everything is in order,” Veronica demanded, looking at each and every one of the Serpents who were currently involved in the heist. “If you fail to be there on time, you’ll have to earn your place back into our group by working at the club, or some other activity. Got it?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Reggie, glad you’re back,” Veronica started off, noting that everyone, indeed, was on time to the meeting. “You have nothing to fear, I smoothed everything over with Jughead about you bumping into me. You might want to get into Cheryl’s good graces, because she could have ended you with one wrong-worded story. In other words, man up, Mantle.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Reggie nodded, meeting Jughead’s gaze as he began to speak.

“Okay, so far, we know that Reggie is the distraction if the Lodge’s are home. If not, he keeps watch with Dilton. The rest of us will sneak in through the back. Since Veronica used to live there before her father cast her out, she knows all of the ins and outs when she would sneak away to meet with me,” Jughead winked teasingly before continuing. “Therefore, nobody makes a goddamn step that Veronica doesn’t. If we alert the Pembrooke’s residents to our presence, our heist will be cut short, and anything you don’t get is what you’re going to owe us. And, knowing how rich they are, you’ll quickly want to throw yourselves to the Ghoulies as a human sacrifice.”

“I know an old woman who’s agreed to let us set up our stuff in her room. She owes me after I saw her steal some shit from my parents and I didn’t rat her out,” Veronica smacked her lips, smirking as the memory passed by her thoughts. “If someone gets caught, we can seek refuge with her. I promised her that we would save a couple of items for her, so she’s more than willing to let us ride out the heat on us after my parents find out. You know, if we’re still there when they’re looking for us.”

Jughead watched Veronica with admiration. When Veronica first joined the Serpents, and ultimately Jughead’s entire corporation, she was only supposed to be a dancer in their club. However, after a few months, Jughead and Veronica pursued a relationship, and she quickly proved herself and rose up the ranks. She brought a certain rational quality to the group, and made them much harder to catch, much more wanted by the cops than then used to be. Because, with Veronica in the group, they were sneakier. Unlike Jughead, she always came up with back up plans to make sure that nothing could go wrong. Now, it was rare to have a Serpent being caught by the police, unless they decided not to listen to her. It was their dynamic, and all of them were happy that Veronica was a part of this. She calmed Jughead down, kept him in line and stopped him from doing anything stupid because of his impulsiveness. And in turn, he brought out her inner criminal, never doing anything without consulting her.

“Do we all know what to do?”

“Yes, ma’am,” the group nodded.

“Okay, guys, we leave in an hour, make sure you stay on your toes.”

“Stay on your toes? What… the hell?” Veronica nudged Jughead, who groaned as she she grinned. “I know, you’re attempting to sound relatable, but that’s my job.”

“Okay… let me have some moments, okay? It’s not fair that I started all of this and you’re their favorite.”


End file.
